


From the Darkness, Dawn

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, I would apologize but why?, IgNoct, Ignis loves Noctis with his entire being, M/M, Post Game, another drabble guys, dawn prompt, look at me writing short shit, sadness insuing, the dawn has come, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The Dawn has come.  Sometimes, there is no moving on.





	From the Darkness, Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell another drabble. Thank you to the Ignoct Discord for making me do this short stuff. Yes, this went over 200, but only by 88 words.

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis lowered themselves to the steps. The daemons were gone, the square was quiet. Prompto wiped his face and smiled as best he could at Gladio.

“So I guess it’s over,” Prompto whispered, reaching for Gladio’s hand. Gladio squeezed gently. He was exhausted, and didn’t want to think about what they would find when they went back to the throne room.

They all knew what they would find.

Ignis leaned against the steps, breathing quietly. Noct was gone. His other half was missing. His other half was dead.

He let Prompto and Gladio’s voices wash over him.

“Look,” Gladio said suddenly, his eyes locked on the east. The sun was rising, colors they hadn’t seen in ten years melting into the sky.

“Oh,” Prompto whispered, tears rolling down his face. “It’s so beautiful.”

Ignis felt the sun hit his face. He tilted his head back and smiled. “Noctis,” he whispered reverently. He went quiet.

The three men sat in silence for a moment. They couldn’t seem to stop the tears that flowed down their cheeks.

“Can you feel it, Ignis?” Prompto asked, still unable to tear his eyes away from the sunrise. “Ignis?”

He turned and gasped, dropping Gladio’s hand. Ignis was still, his body silent.

“Ignis?” Prompto whispered, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Ignis’ body slumped sideways.

“He’s gone, Prompto,” Gladio said softly, his voice thick, “he’s gone to join Noct.”

Prompto bit back a sob. Gladio put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and pulled him against his chest.

Prompto and Gladio sat silently beside Ignis, the sun warming them for the first time in ten years.

The orange dawn illuminated Ignis’ form, the ghost of his last smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think!


End file.
